Super Smash Bros 64: the Novelization
by HeartofDarkness1138
Summary: Ever wonder how and why all of the characters entered Smash Bros.? This is how I think things would have gone down if 64 had plot to it!
1. Intro

Introduction: Here we go, first real fanfiction!! Just... Ignore the other one I wrote before this... I've basically given up on it by now. I've got a good feeling about this though!! The basic premise is to add plot to Smash 64. Basically, I'll be describing how each individual character joined Smash Bros, trying to stay as accurate to the games as possible. Might be difficult considering I know next to nothing about F-Zero... But I'll figure something out. Back on track though, if people like this, I'll also describe how I believe the events of the game should go, again being as true to the characters as I'm able to. Lastly, for those who care: my inspiration for this fic is the latest Smash Ultimate direct with Simon and K. Rool. I thought, "Hey, it'd be really cool if this had a story behind it!" Then, "Wait, I could do that!!! Oh, but I'm sure everybody else is already doing that..." And finally, "Hey, nobody is talking about the other games now! This is a perfect untapped market to cash in on!!!" And thus, my probably terrible Smash 64 fanfic was conceived. Enjoy! And please leave helpful and POLITE criticism down below!


	2. 01-Mario

01- Mario

It was yet another peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The toads ran and played, the princess was safe in her castle, and Mario happily slept in his little house. It hadn't been long since Bowser's latest defeat, but the event happened so often that the kingdom was able to go back to life as normal very quickly.

The day was off to a good start as Mario got up and went through his morning routine. Curiously, Luigi was nowhere to be found, but the red brother gave it little thought as he headed out the door, heading to Peach's castle. Though there likely wouldn't be another crisis anytime soon, he liked going to the castle from time to time in order to make sure the princess was safe.

As he ran toward his destination however, he noticed a small shape running towards him very quickly. Before he knew what to do, a small, yellow creature tackled him, knocking him to the ground. The rodent dropped an envelope, squeaked cutely, then ran off again. Not knowing what to make of the situation at all, he sat up and opened the letter, hoping to gain some insight on the situation.

"Mario,

You have been personally invited to participate in a tournament comprised of the universe's twelve greatest fighters. Your prowess in defeating the evil king Bowser so many times makes you a perfect qualifier to fight for the title of 'Champion of the Universe'! You will have a month of preparation before a representative comes to get you. The only prerequisites are: You may only fight on foot, and you may not tell anybody else about the tournament. Best of luck!

-Hand"

With a grin, the plumber sprang up and ran off to the castle

Peach's castle, several hours later:

Mario was standing next to a toad scientist, inspecting some experimental new power-ups. Though instructed not to, Mario had immediately told the princess the situation that he was in, and she immediately sent him to see her scientists.

"So, as you can see here," the toad began in his high-pitched voice, "we currently have two primary experiments we've been working on. This fire flower and this cape feather have been engineered to stay active, even after you take a few hits. With a few more tests, they'll be able to last you about as long as the tournament. They'll likely wear off once you get back though, so don't get used to them!!"

With a firm thumbs-up from Mario, he headed off to train for the tourney.

AN: There we go, chapter one out of the way! For those wondering where Pikachu fits in to this, just wait until his own chapter and all will make sense. Also, I really struggled to think up an in-universe reason for Mario's specials, so I decided on the toad scientist thing for simplicity. And come one, who doesn't think toads in tiny labcoats is totally adorable? Leave criticism down below! Until next chapter!!


	3. 02-Donkey Kong

02- D.K.

The trees rustled violently in the jungle. The ground shook with the intensity of a stampede running through. All wildlife ran out of the way as a single ape barreled through the jungle at full speed. He attempted to avoid any innocent animals, but what he was doing too important to go in slowly and cautiously.

A few yards ahead of him was a tiny, mouse-like creature, running just as quickly as the gorilla, gracefully avoiding obstacles in its path.

Several minutes earlier, the creature had zapped a small monkey to get the ape's attention, after said ape had ignored the mouse's earlier attempts at reasoning. The attack on his friend caused the gorilla to rampage. The yellow creature, though not at all a coward, knew better than to fight an enraged animal luck this, so it began to run for its life.

A little while after the chase had begun, Donkey Kong finally caught up with the little monster, tackling it to the ground.

Before D.K. could land a punch in revenge however, the creature thrust out its arms, along with the envelope they were holding.

The ape, immediately forgetting his goal once he noticed something more interesting, picked up the letter curiously and began to read.

"Donkey Kong,

You have been personally invited to participate in a tournament comprised of the universe's eight greatest fighters. Your prowess in defeating the monstrous King K. Rool so many times makes you a perfect qualifier to fight for the title of 'Champion of the Universe'! You will have a month of preparation before a representative comes to get you. The only prerequisites are: You may only fight on foot, and you may not tell anybody else about the tournament. Best of luck!

-Hand"

Obviously at this point Donkey Kong had only shown off his strength twice while being imprisoned every other time K. Rool had attacked, he wasn't eager to correct this strange being, as he was more than happy to get another chance to test his strength.

He grinned forgivingly at the creature, letting it up. They talked in their animalistic languages, seemingly understanding each other, before the rodent scurried off to fulfill his other tasks.

Without a second thought, D.K. went off to build his strength. He knew a single hit could knock him down, so he would have to train hard to stand any sort of chance.

AN: Alright, second chapter done. Not much to say about this one really, except that, when you really think about it, Donkey Kong is a total weakling at this point. Like, sure Mario takes just one hit to kill at first, but he's got loads of power-ups to help with that. D.K. though? Nothing. One hit and he's done. And he was only playable in 2 games out of the 9 he appears in!! Counting Donkey Kong Land and the original games obviously. Not a likely tournament winner in my eyes...


	4. 03-Link

03- Link

The world of Hyrule had seen better days.

Currently, Link had just woken from his seven year slumber. Well, he'd technically already tackled one dungeon as an adult so far, but his mind was still just as disoriented as when he had just woken up.

Currently, he sat in Hyrule Field, contemplating his journey. As far as he could tell, the only positive of Ganondorf's take over was the lack of monsters in the field, and he was happy to take advantage of that in order to relax his mind for a little while.

Or so he thought at least, until a little yellow monster approached him.

Acting on instinct, the hero drew his sword, ready to attack. However, he safely let his guard down as the monster happily handed him a letter. What it read was very strange to him.

"Link,

You have been personally invited to participate in a tournament comprised of the universe's eight greatest fighters. True that you are not a fully-fledged hero yet, but potential you hold within you makes you a perfect qualifier to fight for the title of 'Champion of the Universe'! Don't worry about your land, time will freeze while you're gone. You must come immediately though, follow the creature to arrive at your destination. Amazing power awaits you if you win, so I guarantee it's worth interrupting your quest!

-Hand"

The news was shocking, to say the least.

Before he could protest, the rodent was pulling on his leg, attempting to lead him away. The hero knew that if he wanted to save his land, this tournament would be the easiest way.

He nodded and ran with the monster, and after going a short distance they were both enveloped in a white light before disappearing.

AN: Ok, my apologies for how messy this one turned out, but it was very difficult to get adult Link while pretending this could take place in the canon. For one thing, it has to be in the middle of OoT, because adult Link is gone after the game's events. And I had to do it fairly early in the game so he wouldn't be overpowered. If I ever get to Melee, this is going to get much more difficult... Anyway, three chapters in, hope people are enjoying!! Next chapter will be a lot cleaner and longer, I promise


	5. 04-Samus (09-03 14:06:01)

04- Samus

The bounty hunter prepared her ship to land as she reached her destination, yet another unknown planet in an unknown section of the universe.

Her current mission was reconnaissance, though she knew there would be more to it than that. Anytime the galactic federation needed to scout out someplace new, they hired her for it, along with the minor addition of "may use weapons when necessary". Of course, there's no way in hell she'd let them restrict her weapons either way (nobody will put it past me if I ignore Other M, right?), but it was still good to know she wouldn't get into any trouble while using them.

As per usual with her endeavors, she landed her ship and came out, gun first, prepared to attack any aliens that were inevitably waiting as soon as she got out. It wasn't like she had to worry very much though. With her most powerful armour and a wide array of beams, she was ready for absolutely anything.

Well, anything expect the bolt of lightning that inexplicably came from the sky moments after she exited her ship. Within seconds, she was forced to watch in pain as her visor listed one by one all of the individual suit abilities she had lost, until she was left with only the Varia suit, charge beam, missiles, and Screw Attack.

"No no no!!!" This was the third time this had happened at this point, and she made a mental note to make sure not to let it happen ever again. Right now though, she was focused solely on finding her attacker.

Her first guess, obviously, was the small rodent that stood in front of her with its cheeks that sparked with electricity. Sure it looked cute, but Samus knew better than to trust looks alone.

Without bothering to try negotiating, she fired a missile directly at the creature, which was sent flying from the small explosion. She lept forward and aimed to take another shot, but stopped short when the alien held out an envelope in reluctant surrender. The angered look on its face made it seem ready to fight back, but it was clear that something was restricting it.

Cautiously, the hunter pulled the letter out of the thing's hands and read it.

"Samus

You have been personally invited to participate in a tournament comprised of the universe's eight greatest fighters. Your unrivaled record of saving the universe several times already makes you a perfect qualifier to fight for the title of 'Champion of the Universe'! You have a month to prepare before a representative comes to get you. The only prerequisites are: you must fight on foot and you can't tell anybody about the tournament. And in case the fight alone doesn't entice you, there is also a 1 billion credit reward for 1st place. I wish you luck!

-Hand"

Samus looked the note over, questioning its relevance in her head. She had absolutely no interest in fighting to prove her strength, and would have disregarded the whole thing if not for the promise of a reward. That much money was quite a bit more than she got on an average mission.

She sighed and allowed the creature below her to get up. "Tell your friend that I'm in. But if you shock me again, I'll personally kill the both of you, got it?"

The monster growled, but nodded scurrying off without a further sound.

Samus smiled, continuing forward on her mission with newfound optimism. The feeling only lasted a moment however, when she realized that she was about to face the universe's strongest fighters with her weakest arsenal.

AN: Another one down, and boy did I have a lot more to say in this one! Samus is way easier to write for than Link. Also, I've always wondered why Nintendo never makes Samus out to be a bounty hunter. She goes on all her missions without any compensation, which is basically the opposite of a bounty hunter. Whatever though, four down, four to go!! Not including secret characters. I have something special in store for them hehehe...


	6. 05-Yoshi

05- Yoshi

AN: Okay, quick note before this one starts. I was having difficulty deciding whether to make Yoshi be from Mario or from Yoshi's Island. I finally decided to go with the latter due to the fact that he (or they? I think I'll stick with gender neutral terms...) is listed as being from his own series in Smash Bros, instead of being from Mario. However, this means some time travel crap needs to happen, which is never good. I'll try to keep things as un-confusing as possible, but bear with me if I make any continuity errors

It was another average day on Yoshi Island. Flowers danced with happy faces on them and most of the island's inhabitants have become peaceful again after Baby Bowser's reign of terror had recently come to an end. Unfortunately, after the defeat of the young king came the return of the Mario babies to their homes. Of course the Yoshis were happy that the children were safe, but at the same time they were sad to see them leave.

Just a few weeks after the infants had gone, the Yoshis were laying around in their part of the island, continuing their normal, somewhat uneventful lives.

Unlike most of the other fighters, the dinosaurs weren't eager to pick a fight, and so were more delighted than defensive when an adorable new creature approached them, with letter in hands. The Yoshis all immediately surrounded the yellow being, though there was an unmistakable feeling of comfort coming from them, and no malice whatsoever. For once, the small rodent felt completely safe and was almost tempted to just stay with the friendly beings. It knew it had a goal though, which it was determined to accomplish.

There was a problem, however: It had no idea which one to give the letter. None of them struck the creature as "leader". Shrugging, it layed the letter on the ground and scurried off, assuming the problem would solve itself.

The dinosaurs looked curiously at the note, before one volunteered to open it. They all huddled around it to see what was written.

"Yoshi,

You have been personally invited to participate in a tournament comprised of the universe's eight greatest fighters. Your selfless acts in saving the Mario brothers and stopping Bowser make you a perfect qualifier to fight for the title of 'Champion of the Universe'! You have a month to prepare before a representative comes to get you. The only prerequisites are: you may not permanently eat your opponents and you can't tell anybody about the tournament. I wish you luck!

-Hand"

The Yoshis cheered in joy. The fight sounded like lots of fun, and they all loved having fun more than anything.

Of course, as the note didn't specify a colour, they all believed it was an open invitation. After all, saving the babies was a group effort. However, not all of the dinosaurs were as eager as the others, as fighting wasn't their primary talent. Saving babies was one thing, but it wasn't exactly their favourite hobby.

Once all was sorted, six Yoshis were prepared to fight. Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Purple. As soon as that was decided, they all went off, having play fights to practice their moves. The entire thing just a game to them after all.

AN #2: I figured I'd spice things up a little with this one. Yoshi has 6 different colours in the original Smash, so I thought I'd treat them all as separate fighters. I won't do this with everybody, but it fits Yoshis character well, so I put it in as a fun twist. See y'all next time!


	7. 06-Kirby

06- Kirby

Popstar. As far as "peaceful days" go, it had the most peaceful. Even when bad things happen, there's always a feeling of pure comfort pervading the planet.

It didn't help either that most of these "emergencies" were easily solved by someuone with the intelligence of a toddler. For these reasons, it should be no surprise that the host of this tournament nearly skipped over this planet altogether when considering fighters.

In fact, the only events so far that truly represented this planet's power was when the pink warrior, despite intelligence, single handedly defeated both the intergalactic menaces Dark Matter and Marx.

It was for these reasons only that a small, yellow mouse was currently running across Dreamland, searching for said warrior.

Unsurprisingly, the pink ball was sleeping beneath a large tree, smiling as he relaxed after a long day of likely doing nothing. The yellow monster giggled as it saw him, wondering why on earth this one would be chosen to fight. Even the dinosaurs were more intimidating, and they didn't look like any of them could hurt a fly. However, the mouse was far less educated about these fighters' histories as its master was, so it had no right to judge based on outward appearance.

Once it was done snickering, it nudged the supposed warrior, attempting to wake him. The pink ball however refused to get up. Instead, the slightest push easily rolled him onto his side.

Now the creature was convinced that its master had made a mistake. With a frustrated grunt, its cheeks lit up with sparks as it sent a zap of electricity through the puffball, something he'd already done to several other warriors so far.

With a surprised scream, Kirby jolted awake, looking around frantically for his attacker. With a dazed look on his face, the star warrior charged at the rodent, but fell over face-first into the ground before it could land a hit.

Knowing better than to anger any fighters at this point, the yellow mouse placed the envelope on the ground and ran off before Kirby could see it laughing hysterically.

Confused as to what just happened, Kirby yawned and may have dozed off again if he hadn't caught a glimpse of the note. With child-like curiosity, the little fighter picked up the letter, looking it over intently.

After a moment, his eyes narrowed in determination, understanding everything completely. Kirby dropped the note and ran off to train, knowing he was in for the fight of his life.

Though he wasn't usually one to strategize, he knew it would take more than eating to take on this challenge. With only a month of preparation time, he instantly began thinking of ways to strengthen himself, hopefully uping his arsenal to more than one attack in the process.

As the letter floated gently to the ground, landing face-up. There were no words on it, just a series of crude drawings. First was an image of Kirby, followed by an arrow pointing to seven silhouettes. Then there was an arrow to a dust cloud, indicating a fight. Finally was an image of Kirby surrounded by a mountain of food, along with a calendar, implying a one-month time limit.

Simple as it was, it was the only thing that the young fighter would understand, much to the dismay of the illustrator...

-Unknown location, far from Dreamland-

Pikachu returned from his latest quest, still snickering under his breath. He ran toward his master, expecting a greeting, but instead being met with a deep sigh.

"That..." a bellowing voice began, "was the most embarrassing thing I've ever put on paper..."

He turned to his faithful assistant, looking as angry as... Well, a hand. "Make a note: if we ever have more of these, that fighter is NEVER returning." He said sternly with another sigh.

AN: I don't think Kirby can read? The Kongs can read because of K. Rool's note in DKC 2, and Yoshi leaves a note at his house in SMW, but I don't recall Kirby ever reading or writing... Whatever though, I think the pictures are way funnier. Also, gasp, the messenger was revealed as... Pikachu?! Who could have guess! And who is this mysterious hand-shaped character? Literally nobody could possibly know!! Give me a break here, I'm trying to build suspense. And since this game has literally no story, it's not like I'm making things worse. And don't give me that "kid playing with toys" bull. It was never revisited, so it clearly doesn't matter anymore. Ciao!


	8. 07-Fox

07- Fox

The recently-famous R-Wing pilot was laying back in his chair, smiling as he napped. He was currently relaxing in the Great Fox, about a month after his team defeated Andross.

After becoming the saviors of his solar system, as well as potentially the universe, the team were recognized as heroes, and were currently on a well-deserved vacation.

Slippy was with his family, Peppy was at home contemplating retirement, and Falco was going planet to planet, reaping the full benefits of his new life as a hero. The leader however, having no family, no plans to retire, and a hell of a lot more humbleness than his friend, chose to lay low and relax his body as he waited for the next crisis to occur.

He had their large mother ship parked in an area of Corneria with few people and spent most of his days exercising, practicing his shooting, and sleeping, with a but of social interaction in between.

Today was a "sleep-in-till-noon" sort of day, coming after a full day of hard training.

His rest wouldn't last that long, however. He was woken suddenly by the lights on the ship flickering on and off with a siren sounding soon after, alerting Fox of an unknown power surge. His trained instincts kicking in, he jolted up, armed himself with his blaster, and ran to the ship's navigation room.

As per Slippy's design, it was already scanning the threat and analyzing it. Fox stared curiosly as the screen showed a cute, yellow rodent smiling at the ship, an envelope in hand.

"ERROR. ERROR." Yelled ROB, the Great Fox's navigator. "CREATURE UNIDENTIFIABLE. PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION." The robot continued in it's monotonous voice.

Fox frowned, preparing himself for a battle. He ran out to the ship's exit, waiting anxiously as a ramp lowered to the ground. He cautiously walked down, gun aimed directly at the intruder.

The creature made a cute squeaking noise as it extended its little hands, giving the envelope to the pilot. Very slowly, Fox grabbed the letter and opened it, keeping his blaster pointed at the little monster as it stared with an undeniably cute obliviousness to the threat in front of it. It read:

"Fox,

You have been personally invited to participate in a tournament comprised of the universe's eight greatest fighters. Your prowess in defeating the tyrant Andross makes you a perfect qualifier to fight for the title of 'Champion of the Universe'! You will have a month of preparation before a representative comes to get you. The only prerequisites are: You may only fight on foot, and you may not tell anybody else about the tournament. Best of luck!

-Hand"

Before he could ask any questions, the mouse had already run off and was too far to catch up to.

Fox wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling he could trust this invitation, and knew he had to prepare for a physical battle.

Getting an idiotically genius idea, he called up a friend. "Hey Slippy! No time to talk, get here as soon as you can. And bring as many spare parts as you can!!"

AN: Alright, a lot to go over hear. First off, I want to thank everybody for all the support I've been getting!! If any fans of this series have any ideas of interesting things to implement, want to vote on who should end up winning the eventual tournament, or anything else, just let me know and I'll do my best! Next is a fun fact: this was actually the very first chapter I wrote, it wasn't until after finishing that I decided to do these in order instead. Also, this is gonna be a long time from now, but if I ever get to covering Ultimate,I've decided I'm definitely counting Starlink as canon to the series, because I'm freaking pumped for that. Lastly, Isabelle in Ultimate! I'm not a huge animal crossing fan, but she seems adorable, and I can't wait to write about her if I get that far. That's all for now!!

P. S. Just wait, the secret characters are coming real soon, I have a lot in store for them


	9. 08- Pikachu

08- Pikachu

In an unknown location, about a year before invitations were sent, two entities of unknown alignment discuss their brilliant plan...

"... and then, once a champion has been decided, they'll have to fight you, and you can finally your goal!" Said a large, fidgeting glove.

A more collected hand floated in silence as he listened to his brother's idea. "I... Suppose that could work..." He said with notable caution in his tone. His brother wasn't exactly all there in the mind, but this plan didn't seem particularly insane. "But how will we get the fighters here? You know we can't leave our realm." He said sternly, happy to challenge his brother's idea.

"Ah, that's the best part!" The unstable one responded. "I know a perfect minion for you, guaranteed to follow your every order!" He said back in a joyful tone. His brother was still skeptical, however.

"Well, maybe we can try it... But if one single thing goes wrong, the blame will be entirely on you! Now... Summon that servant."

"Gladly!" The first hand said with a snap of his fingers.

Viridian forest was as noisy as always, filled to the brim with Caterpies and Weedles that made all sorts of chirps and squeaks, along with the Pidgeys that came to hunt all the bugs.

However, among the usual crowd in the forest, one outcast little mouse slept on the soft grass, trying its best to ignore the sounds of the nature around it.

Pikachu were very rare in the Kanto region, as it was far from their native home. The only ones that ever came around here lived in the big, abandoned powerplant in a far off part of the region. For whatever reason though, a sole mouse pokemon lived here.

Few people in the area have seen it, but most trainers have heard the rumor that there is an extremely powerful and rare pokemon hiding in Viridian forest. Pikachu tried his best to avoid these people though. He'd seen countless pokemon around him be captured by trainers, but he wanted no part of it. Even though most of the humans he'd seen treated their pokemon with respect and kindness, he didn't enjoy the idea of being owned by anybody.

Right now though he chose not to think about this, trying his best to fall asleep. Just as he was about to dose off... A blinding light enveloped him.

When he awoke, he saw two enormous human hands. They began talking to each other, arguing judging by the tone and volume. Pikachu understood none of it, staring in fear and wonder at the beings. Not knowing what else he could do, the little monster charged up its cheeks before shooting a bolt of lightning at one of them.

-About a minute ago-

"What IS that thing?!!" The more imposing hand snapped at his brother. "Did you give me a wild animal? How is this a faithful servant?!" He questioned angrily.

"Worry not, brother." The twitchy hand replied back. "I've done much research, and these creatures seem to be very easy to train, not to mention their immense strength."

"You don't even know how to research, you imbecile!" The pair bickered on for a little longer, until the angrier of the two felt a sharp pain in his side.

He turned slowly to look at the small creature. He was surprised, but more excited than upset. It was no easy task to cause any real damage to him, and he never would have suspected that kind of power from a generic little monster.

"Well... It seems that I may have some use for you afterall!"

After that initial meeting, the two had a very interesting partnership. For the most part, Pikachu lived in his own world, exploring the regions and getting stronger. His master needed a strong assistant for what he had in store, and he figured the best way was to have his pet gain more experience was to fight as many other pokemon as he could. And that he did, traveling from one end of Kanto to the other, defeating countless powerful opponents.

After about a year's time, the small Pikachu had become one of the most power pokemon in the region. And not all alone. Technically being his trainer, the hand periodically summoned the mouse, training and playing with it, until the day they were ready.

After about a year of preparation, Pikachu stood in a clearing near the far end of Kanto, hearing his master's booming voice in his head. "In a matter of moments, I will transport you to an unfamiliar land. Are you prepared?" The hand reminded, and the mouse nodded in confirmation.

In an instant, a blue light surrounded him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a ball of pink rapidly coming closer. However, before he could turn his head, he was in a new location and the shape was gone. Shrugging it off as a product of the teleport, the pokemon sped off, letter in hand, towards the large mushroom house in the distance.

AN: Why does my brain do this to me... I can't even muster up a thousand words for Fox and Samus' chapters, two of my favourite Nintendo characters, but I can write all this about Pikachu??? I don't even like the Pokemon games!! Whatever though, what's done is done. A couple quick explanations first though. The initial idea came about as I was writing the Fox chapter (the first one I actually wrote) I was thinking to myself "how is fox gonna find out about the tournament?" and at the same time i thought "if I do all of these, what's Pikachu's story gonna be? This is based of the games, so it can't be Ash's..." then I mixed the two ideas together, along with my personal fascination with non-linear story telling, and boom! Daddy Master Hand. And yes, since I'm not doing any shipping, or including romance of any kind really, I should at least be able to call him that in my side notes. Anyway, another thing, using my very limited knowledge of the first gen games, I somehow remembered that Pikachu very rarely shows up in Viridian forest, so I decided to make it a plot point for fun. ALSO also, I needed an excuse as to why Pikachu is roughly as powerful as Mewtwo in Melee, so I came up with the "traveled the region" thing so he can be as strong as a legendary. Last thing now, I promise... I thought it'd be fun to personify the two hands. I honestly don't love they way it turned out, but I really couldn't think of anything better, so I hope I grow more used to my own interpretations as I use them more. Anyhow, as always, please leave constructive criticism and suggestions in the comments! Next up, finally the secret characters!!


	10. 12- Jigglypuff

12- Jigglypuff

AN: Quick beginning note here. First off, you'll notice that these next couple of chapters will be out of order. This is because it works better for the narrative that I'm trying to string together. If you're particular about reading order (like I am, which makes it hard to write like this lol) then you can wait and read in proper order, though it might get confusing. Also, I seem to have gotten a DM from someone with a full mailbox, so I can't reply. However, to answer your question if you're reading this, or for whoever else was wondering about this: I definitely take requests, which you can either comment or DM me about, and if I like it, I'll do my best with it. Now, onto the secret characters!!

The pink pokemon watched in awe as it saw a Pikachu materialize from nowhere. It was currently the middle of the night, on route 3 of the Kanto region. A place no electric-type has ever been to, even most trainers never came around here if they had such strong pokemon, there would be no point with all the weak ones around here.

Jigglypuff was aware of this, and she always hoped that she'd someday be caught by a trainer and become one of the most powerful pokemon.

She was the only one in the area that was awake, so she alone watched as the mouse scurried off, likely to find some wild pokemon to fight against.

In a burst of inspiration, the Jigglypuff ran out after Pikachu, hoping to fight, wanting a taste of that power. Unfortunately, things didn't go quite as she planned. She ran as fast as she could, but she couldn't go nearly as quickly as his sprint. It didn't take very long before the yellow pokemon was completely out of sight. However, Jigglypuff was determined. She kept going until she was completely out of energy. When she looked around, she was very far from her home, and she had no idea how to get back. She wasn't scared though, this was just the first step to achieving her dream.

And so she went, exploring the region with no particular destination in mind, battle pokemon all over. Her journey was much like Pikachu's, except that without a giant, omnipotent hand to guide her, she had to train herself, she lost a good amount of battles, and she never got that emotional attachment to anybody, making her much more hardened and angry.

As she went on, she knew she'd meet the Pikachu again one day, and knowing how fast she'd need to go in order to catch up this time, she developed her roll attack, which allowed her to match speeds with most opponents.

After nearly a year, Jigglypuff had reached the end of the line. At this point she could take on any pokemon she fought, and honestly wasn't sure what more she could do to better herself. As she contemplated, she heard a familiar squeaking coming from an opening in the forest. She looked through the trees and saw the same Pikachu as before, looking to be in deep thought.

Now was finally her chance to prove herself. Fearing he'd run off immediately, she charged up her roll, and sped off toward him. However, out of nowhere, she was blinded by a blue light.

The moment she could see again, she was rolling full speed down a hill, the opposite direction of the Pikachu. She panicked, having no idea how to stop, until she suddenly smacked right into something.

"YOW!!" The figure screamed, turning around. A man in green stared at the pink ball in fascination and fear.

AN: So now that we're one chapter into the secret characters, I'll give a quick overview: next will be Luigi, then Captain Falcon, then Ness. After that though, I want it to be known that I will be doing the tournament itself, and I would absolutely love it if people gave me ideas for who should fight each other, who will win those fights, and who will be the overall champion, although I do have my own ideas if nobody gives me anything. I look forward to the feedback!


	11. 09- Luigi

09- Luigi

Mario's brother was used to getting less praise than him. Of course he was acknowledged for what he did, but Mario had done so much more that it was easy to forget about him.

Luigi was thinking about this early one morning, and finally decided to do something about it. He stepped outside, long before Mario was up, and began to walk around. Though he had the motivation, it didn't take him long to realize that he didn't have any plan. How could one get very famous very quickly? The only thing he could really think of was to defeat some powerful enemy like Bowser, but that clearly wouldn't happen so easily. He didn't have any princess to save either, though if Sarasaland's princess was ever in trouble again, he already decided he'd try to get there before Mario. For now though... He really had nothing.

With a defeated sigh, he continued to walking on, sitting for a moment when he reached the foot of a hill. As soon as he had settled however, something very fast crashed right into him, knocking him down.

"Yow!" He screamed before turning around, seeing a small, pink ball staring back at him. The creature looked up, angry and confused. Luigi put on his best brave face and went into a defensive stance, just in case the cute thing attacked.

In this case, his paranoia actually payed off, as when the monster began to charge up a roll again, the plumber jumped over it, landing safely back on the ground. He grinned, gaining temporary confidence. He jumped once again, offensively this time. Unlike his brother's recent health and attack upgrades from his last adventure, a jump was all that Luigi had. Unfortunately for him though, that wasn't going to cut it. The ball easily dodged before Luigi landed, and countered with a punch that nearly knocked the green plumber out immediately. As usual, another blow would mean the end of Luigi.

As he layed there cowering, his life about to start flashing before him, the creature turned around unexpectedly. The man opened his eyes curiously, he realized that his attacker was now starting at a large object that was falling out of the sky several yards away from them.

Luigi was too slow to get up, reluctantly still on the ground when he heard a large crash. The object now appeared as a strange blue spaceship. After moments of silence, a man emerged, wearing a torn, blue jumpsuit and a golden helmet.

AN: Hey everyone! Back from my extended vacation. Honestly though, I just got a bit of writer's block. Managed to pump this out, but I'm not sure how great it is. By the way, I'm begging for some constructive criticism, so please supply it if you've got it. Okay, personal struggles aside, on to chapter notes. I'm finally able to get a little creative here. I'm unfortunately struggling between keeping this completely within hypothetical canon and telling a good story, but I think I'm managing it well enough for now. Also, my first fight scene! Hopefully I'm able to describe action well, I haven't really tried before now... Last thing. Though it SHOULD be super exciting, I'm kind of upset that Greninja is confirmed to be Ash's. This means that my elaborate Pikachu work around is now pointless, because that could just be Ash's too. Whatever though... Saves me trouble of making unique stories for the other pokemon I suppose. That's all for now, hopefully the next chapter will be out soon!


	12. 11- Captain Falcon

11- Captain Falcon

For the first time in his life, Captain Falcon was panicking. Also for the first time in his life, he was careening way off course. He steered to the right as far as he could, and... Nope, right of the track. Like, waaay off the track. And his ship still wouldn't stop, it just kept going and going, fast as light. The racer took a moment to think about what events happened in his life that could possibly lead him down this road, physically and metaphorically...

5 minutes earlier

"A totally fair race, you say? No strings attached?? 3 million credits if I win?! You're on, Blood Falcon!"

Present

The captain made a mental note not to trust anybody who has attempted to kill him at least twice... He had a bigger problem for now though: his ship wasn't slowing. If anything, it was picking up speed, and he still couldn't steer. Finally, his ship was going so fast that it managed to break through the atmosphere. Thankfully, his cockpit was air-tight, but that didn't save him from other dangers.

As he involuntarily travelled through space, he crashed into just about everything, satellites, asteroids, a bright orange ship that was shaped like a visor of some kind; without control over his direction, his ship was as good as doomed.

Finally, he began speeding toward another planet, crashing through the atmosphere with immense force. His ship was falling apart the further he went, eventually being reduced to just the cockpit by the time he approached the surface.

It crashed with a loud boom, ejecting the pilot on impact. His head thoroughly damaged, he turned to what looked like a green blur, next to a smaller pink one. "Either of you know a good mechanic...?" He asked weakly before collapsing.

Several hours later

When Captain Falcon awoke, he was lying in a tiny bed, obviously meant for a very small person. He got up and noticed that the two shapes from before were sleeping in seats in the room, now in the form of a man in green and a pink ball. He assumed this was a hospital of some sort (though clearly one meant for very small people), and walked up to the two so he could thank them.

"Thank you, kind citizens!" He yelled, loud enough to wake them both. The pink one looked angry and unsettled, as if it didn't really want to be here, while the green one smiled, seemingly happy to have done something good.

"L-luigi!" The other man said wearily, still shocked from the sudden wake-up. "My name is Luigi. We were just waiting for you to wake up, the doctor said that miraculously, you were completely unharmed by the crash, all you needed was some sleep."

As he went on, the pink ball grabbed Luigi's sleeve, tugging softly, yet angrily.

"Oh! And this is Jigglypuff. She only agreed to wait for you if I help her find someone after." He informed. The bounty hunter grinned.

"No problem! I find people all the time! Just lead me to my ship and I'll have them by the end of the day, free of charge!" He assured, a free bounty being the least he could do after the citizens helped him out.

Unfortunately, Luigi had a regretful expression on his face. "Sorry to say, but... We brought your car to a mechanic, and she said you car is beyond repair for now. You're gonna be here for a little while." He informed solemnly.

The captain was anguished, his ship was his entire life, he was lost without it. He clenched his fist in anger. "Blood will pay for this when I get back... This might be good though! For now, I will harness my physical prowess, so that I can exact my revenge even without my car! And as thanks for helping me, I'll train you two as well!!"

Luigi looked worried and confused at the notion, and Jigglypuff couldn't understand what was being said, but she certainly didn't like how intensely the pilot was pointing his finger at them. The two were powerless however, as the man in blue grabbed them both by the arm, dragging them along until he could find a suitable training spot. And so the remained for about a month's time...

AN: I'll be honest, I kinda lost interest in this fic for a little while... But then that Smash direct dropped and I became fricking hyped again! Not to mention that Detective Pikachu trailer which totally fits my interpretation of Jigglypuff. And speaking of interpretations of things... I'm very sorry if I didn't get Captain Falcon's personality right. I played F-Zero GX once when I was kid, and that was the extent of my knowledge outside of Smash. Thankfully, I did a bit of research before writing this, and boy was I gonna misinterpret him... For example, I had NO idea he was a bounty hunter. What is Nintendo's obsession with space mercenaries??? Also, I totally thought Blood Falcon was a copycat, not a literal clone. So even if I got things wrong, just know that they could have been much worse. That's all for now, I'll try to get these out a little more quickly, and like usually if anyone has any feedback or suggestions, feel free to leave a comment or dm me!


	13. 10- Ness

10- Ness

1 hour before the start of the tournament

Ness opened his eyes, appearing in a different location than when he closed them. He looked around, hoping to find a specific group of people, but had no luck. A calming voice suddenly appeared in his head to help.

"Sorry Ness, that's not the place. If anything, you're further than you were..." Paula told him unfortunately. She had previously felt the presence of eight extremely powerful forces gathered in one place, and had asked Ness to check it out and make sure nothing bad was going on. However, she wasn't able to tell where in the world the group was, or if they were even in this world. It might be easy to get to the right place with four people teleporting, but the usual group didn't have time to gather together, so Ness had to go at it alone, drastically weakening his teleporting abilities.

Paula suddenly gasped in Ness' head. "I... I think I found them!" She said excitedly, guiding Ness with her mind. Using the very last of his power, Ness ran around as quick as he could in a circle before activitating his teleportation.

When he opened his eyes, Ness was sure he was in the right place, as he saw three beings very different from anything where he was from. An unnaturally muscular man in blue turned toward the boy curiously, followed by a very tired looking plumber and a strangely violent pink ball. His friend dissuaded his discovery though. "This isn't it actually... There's only three here. But they're really powerful without much malicious energy, maybe they can help out!" Paula reassured.

"My name is Ness," the boy started. "I'm tracking down a group of powerful people. I could use some help if you're willing!" He pleaded.

The man began to laugh, and his colleagues seemed to be just as confused as the newcomer. "Are you kidding?!" He asked with a booming voice. "I've been stuck here forever! We'd love to join you!!"

The green one sighed. "It's barely been a month... And I asked you to stop talking on my behalf," the plumber said sternly, but seemed to afraid to actually raise his voice. "But yes, that does sound interesting. This guy has been forcing us to train this whole time. It's not super difficult, but we're getting bored and tired..." He complained, and the ball seemed to not, though it was difficult to tell when its head was its whole body. "I'm Luigi by the way. This is Jigglypuff and Falcon."

"Captain Falcon!" The other man corrected. "Now! How exactly will we get there?! My ship is broken!"

After an explanation of teleportation and much confusion

Ness proudly stood at the front of the line, followed by Falcon, Luigi, then Jigglypuff. Paula guided him the best she could, and the group began to run quickly in a straight line, going faster and faster, before finally blinking our of existence. When they reappeared, the four were met with many faces, familiar and new. Ness didn't know any of them, but could feel that the most powerful presence in the room just got very angry...

AN: Finally done with character intros!! Now for the real fun: the tournament! The very next chapter will be character interactions. I'll be sticking close to canon, but I'll take a couple of liberties here and there. Don't worry though, no unnecessary slash or anything, keeping everything as accurate to the characters as possible. After that though will be the fights. Never actually choreographed fight scenes before... But hopefully all goes well. And if anyone has any ideas for who should fight each other or who should win the whole thing, send me your ideas!


	14. Before the Tournament

Before the Tournament

1 hour before the first fight

As the destined moment came toward fruition, Master Hand's faithful servant Pikachu set off to collect the eight fighters who were about to fight the most intense battle the universe had ever seen.

The first, Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, was resting up for the tournament in his bed, until the pokemon woke him and he readied himself for battle. His new surge of power brought on by the experimental items filled him with the energy to overpower opponents using several abilities at once.

"Woah..." The plumber looked around in awe as he was transported to an enormous purple platform surrounded by an endless void. He waited with patient excitement as he wondered who else was going to be fighting against him.

The next fighter, Donkey Kong, was gorging himself on bananas before he was summoned. He spent his month exercising and consuming countless fruits with little to no rest. At this point, he was pretty sure he'd be able to survive more than a single hit. He had also perfected his punches, which were sure to give him an advantage in melee combat.

As soon as the ape was transported, he was face to face with his oldest rival. His checkered past with the carpenter-turned-plumber wasn't necessarily in a rough patch right now, but that didn't mean the two weren't exciting to fight once again.

"Heh... Should have guessed you'd be here." Mario said smugly, and D.K. nodded threateningly. The two roughly shook hands. "Better not kidnap anybody this time." He taunted. It was in good sport, though there was still malicious intent inside both of them.

The third fighter was Link, who was pulled immediately from his quest (see chapter 3 for more details).

The warrior stood tall as he faced his two fellow participants. He kept up a fierce visage as they all exchanged greetings, even though his still child-like brain was filled with wonder and excitement. Though remaining respecful, Mario looked at the heroes odd yet still human-like proportions in confusion and amazement, and Link seemed to be inspecting the plumber in a similar way.

As for DK, the hylian wasn't certain what to make of him. He was large and intimidating like many enemies he faced, but at the same time, he was strong and appeared to enjoy the basic competitive, not dissimilar to the gorons, who turned out to be important allies. Either way, Link was excited to face this opponent.

Next in line was the space bounty hunter Samus. She was still angry with the messenger for giving her a handicap, though thankfully she'd managed to regain a handful of her upgrades, at least enough to stand a fighting chance.

The armoured warrior appeared before the others, looking as intimidating as always. She respectfully greeted them though. "I look forward to fighting you all," she added at the end. All three of them coming to the terrifying realization that their melee attacks might not be enough to damage her seemingly unbreakable armour.

Mario nudged the ape with his elbow and whispered, "I'll give you twenty bananas if you can grab her once this entire tournament." He dared, knowing the Kong's pension for kidnapping women. As tempting as the offer was, DK backed away, knowing how impossible that would be.

The Yoshis were all fully prepared for a fun, low stakes battle, still not realizing the magnitude of the situation. Pikachu was pretty sure there was only supposed to be one, but since he wasn't sure which, he happily brought the six along.

The fighters watched as one by one, dinosaurs flowed into the arena. Mario happily came over and began socializing with his close friends and caretakers, while the others all thought about how horribly out of place the cute creatures were.

Kirby had just sat down to eat a large slice of cake, before the pokemon came and interrupted him. The star warrior swallowed his food quickly before following to the others.

Immediately, Kirby spotted Samus out of the growing crowd and ran to her, viewing her as an ally. Link and Donkey Kong both gave her strange looks, while Mario was still occupied.

"We helped each other on a mission once. This guy is a hardened warrior," Samus assured sternly. The two were too scared to comment when the puffball began cuddling lovingly up to the hunter's metal leg. Samus made no remark either, but she secretly adored the cute warrior and was excited for a head-on battle with him.

Finally, the mouse approached the Great Fox to get the final contestant. Fox had gotten ready to fight by having his mechanic Slippy build him weapons he could easily use, most of which being ship parts that he managed to safely equip to himself. When the messenger came along, he happily went with it and was transported to where the other fighters stayed.

"Well... If it the most popular bounty hunter in the galaxy," Fox said to Samus, identifying her immediately. "Should have guessed. Anybody who blows up planets for a living was bound to be on the universe's most powerful list," he taunted.

"Fox McCloud, right? I expected the opposite of you. Killing an ape shouldn't be enough to group you together with us," Samus retorted. "Come to think of it, this entire group is suspiciously mismatched..."

Before she could think further though, Donkey Kong ran over to the duo, overhearing the ape comment. Fox pulled out his blaster with no hesitation, aiming it directly at the gorilla. Samus scoffed, "Good to know you still as reckless and speciest as ever."

Fox growled, putting his gun away. "Says the genocidal bird..."

Before a preliminary fight could breakout though, the platform below the fighters began to rumble, and they knew they were about to meet the one that brought them here. Out of the black void, a large, white glove materialized, and loud voice boomed out among the crowd. "Attention, you eight strongest fighters in the universe! I am the one orchestrating this event. You may refer to me as Master Hand. You will all be participating in a basic, non-lethal tournament in order to decide who is the most powerful among you! Some of you were told about a reward in your invitations. I did not want to reveal right away, but whoever wins gets any prize they please, so try your best! Now, without wasting your time, let's get right into... Wait, something's wrong..." The hand finally broke up his speech to address a very concerning issue. "Why are the so many Yoshis?!" He demanded angrily, turning to his rodent partner who shrank back in guilt. "This ruins everything! You'll all have to wait a while so I can sort out the new brackets..."

Before that could happen though, a rift ripped open in the sky above and four individuals poured out. Of them, a small child was the first to recover, looking up at Master Hand full of fear. Mario noticed his brother and ran to help him, and both Fox and Samus recognized Captain Falcon, a fellow bounty hunter, and he naturally flocked to them, hoping to get a better understanding of the situation. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff locked eyes with Pikachu, her self-proclaimed rival, though he didn't seem to acknowledge her at all.

The glove yelled once again, "What is the meaning of this? This is a private event!"

Ness squared up, putting on a confident face as he spoke. "My friend sensed that some of these people are crossing dimensions in order to be here, and I came to make sure nothing evil was going on." He said, somewhat warily.

The hand contemplated this, and also noted that the other intruders seemed to be getting along with each other. He let out a deep sigh. "Fine... We are having a tournament to determine who is most powerful among these individuals. And as punishment for interrupting, you are all forced to join. There's a strict no-killing rule, so you don't have much to worry about. Now, talk amongst yourselves for a while, I need to go change the match-ups..." He disappeared, leaving the fighters to entertain themselves as the prepared in the final moments before the fighting began

AN: First things first, I apologize for my hiatus. Keeping this story up is a lot harder than I initially thought... Bright side though, in that span, I've started four additional fics! Yeah, I have lots of ideas going on. Anyway, there's one based on Smash ultimate's World of Light, a crossover between just Star Fox and Metroid, one that gives origins to the masks in Majora's mask, and a Godzilla one, just to broaden my resume a little, and because I love Godzilla as much if not more than Nintendo, if you can believe that. The stories will go up simultaneously with this chapter, but after that they will be updated sporadically depending on my mood. Self advertisement out of the way, here's some chapter notes! First off, I know that technically Star Fox, Metroid, Kirby, and F-Zero are not all within the same canon, but there's no way I'm gonna have three individual space bounty hunters and not have them all know each other. The universe is big, but not that big. Also, Samus is in Kirby Dreamland 3, so I'm counting that as canon. Also, I seriously wanted to mention Samus and Link's cameos in Mario RPG just as a joke, but they didn't flow into the story, so I cut the references. If there's any other connections I missed that link these characters, please let me know. And no, James and EAD from F-Zero don't count. Although, Octoman from F-Zero is in Star Fox Command... Last thing I want to mention is the Yoshis. I have several reasons for making each colour a character. Firstly, I decided to do this for every character this applies to. Alternates like Falcon's Blood Falcon alt will not be separate, as it is only a reference. However, Meta Knight's dark alt will be counted separately, as in Ultimate, it looks 100% like a separate character beyond just the colouration. Also, back to the Yoshi thing, I really wanted to pad out the roster. Twelve fighters would make things go by too quickly, so I figured I'd add a little to it. Plus I don't want to get rid of anyone too early. I.e. if I do Samus vs Falcon or something, I wouldn't want either to go down in the first round, but this way, a majority of characters will have at least two fights. And Yoshi will have six. Anyway, that about wraps things up for now, remember to give feedback, like, comment, subscribe, and have a nice day!


End file.
